


Looking for a fanfic!

by The_birds_work_for_the__bourgeoisie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Please help lol I’ve been looking for this fan fiction forever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_birds_work_for_the__bourgeoisie/pseuds/The_birds_work_for_the__bourgeoisie
Summary: Mari is MDC or Nettie (can’t remember) the famous designer. Got a first class ticket a bodyguard and a better room on her way to Gotham. Mari’s class is mean. Someone saw Mari and Bruce hug when he met her winning the contest. Everybody believe Mari is a Wayne. Twitter is blowing up. Mari gets stalked by reporters. Mari talks to Wayne and naggers manager about suing. Mari runs into Damien.  Someone got a photo and now they think she’s a Wayne or dating Damien. Damien likes Mari. Mari and Dami are in a museum and joker puts a bomb on her and they have to run around the museum for clues. The clock drops on her timer and super-boy saves her last minute. She’s glad she didn’t transform because of the cameras she didn’t know was live in the museum.-Hopefully one of you guys can help me! Thank you for your time. 😊
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	Looking for a fanfic!

Mari is MDC or Nettie (can’t remember) the famous designer. Got a first class ticket a bodyguard and a better room on her way to Gotham. Someone saw Mari and Bruce hug when he met her winning the contest. Everybody believe Mari is a Wayne. Twitter is blowing up. Mari gets stalked by reporters. Mari talks to Wayne and naggers manager about suing. Mari runs into Damien. Someone got a photo and now they think she’s a Wayne or dating Damien. Damien likes Mari. Mari and Dami are in a museum and joker puts a bomb on her and they have to run around the museum for clues. The clock drops on her timer and super-boy saves her last minute. She’s glad she didn’t transform because of the cameras she didn’t know was live in the museum. 

-Hopefully one of you guys can help me! Thank you for your time. 😊


End file.
